Colors of the Wind
by rainbowycupcake
Summary: Collection of five-sentence fics, inspired by Disney songs. Different genres and pairings.
1. Footsteps of a stranger

Characters: Kaito

Genre: Humor/General

**Footsteps of a stranger**

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew_

_(Colors of the Wind – Pocahontas)_

He pulled the vibrating phone out of the pocket of the pants, that weren't really his.

"Hello?" he answered, perfectly imitating the voice of his borrowed persona, and was assaulted by a frantic, yet excited, stream of words "Tadashi! You won't believe what I just found out, I swear! It's amazing!"

Blinking twice he wondered how Tadashi would respond.

"Tadashi! Earthworms have five hearts! Five, Tadashi! Isn't it amazing?" the other person called, sounding as if that was the most interesting fact in the world and Kaito blinked again.

Then a beeping sound told him that the other man had hung up and he stared at the phone in his hand, a perplexed look frozen on his face.


	2. Sure to win

Characters: Ran

Genre: General

**Sure to win**

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
(I'll make a man out of you – Mulan)_

_Okay, you can do this, you've done this before, just stay calm and remember what you've learned.  
That girl won the tournament three times in a row, and only didn't participate last year because she was injured … she'll crush me!  
No, no, Ran, you can do this .. take a deep breath, focus._

Ran took a deep breath, focusing only on the way the air escaped from her nostrils. She found that place inside her mind, calm but fierce, that made her the good fighter she knew she was.


	3. Reflection

Characters: Shinichi  
Genre: Angst (I think?)

**Reflection**

_Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
(Reflection - Mulan)_

Glass shards dug deep into his skin and blood trickled down his wrist. The mirror was broken, a gaping hole in the middle, jagged lines criss-crossing over the remaining surface.

It hurt and he couldn't stop the wince when he pulled a big shard out of his hand. But seeing someone else in the mirror, someone that was _not_ him, hurt even more. He hated it.


	4. A Whole New World

I come bearing new mini stories. Enjoy!

Characters: Kaito and Aoko  
Genre: General

**Whole New World**

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_(A Whole New World – Aladdin)

"Are you nervous?" he asked and she shook her head furiously, brown hair flying left and right, dancing around her face.  
"It's okay. I won't let you fall." he promised and they took off. One step over the edge of the roof, catapulting them into a completely different world. The city fanned out under them, brightly lit like a reversed night sky full of stars. She screamed when they fell, but then she was silent, awed by the sights all around her and the feeling of absolute freedom.


	5. Something There

Characters: Kaito and Aoko  
Genre: Romance

**Something There**

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
_(Something There – Beauty and the Beast)

He knelt down in front of her and she knew what was coming; no woman can mistake that position.  
And she wondered, she thought back to many, many years ago – to the boy who flipped her skirt and peeped into the girl's locker room. The boy who lived to prank and create chaos, the boy who turned into a man that would go to the end of the world to protect her. The man who fought bloody battles and won.  
The man that's now on one knee, about to ask her to marry him, and he looks so vulnerable, so insecure and sweet – she wondered where he hid that side of him for all those years.


	6. Who'd have ever thought

There are always two sides to a story.  
Characters: Kaito and Aoko  
Genre: Romance

**Who'd have ever thought**

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before  
_(Something There – Beauty and the Beast)

When I went down on one knee, her face shattered into a million emotions at once. She's never looked at me like that, I'm sure, but it's the most wondrous thing I've ever seen and my heart forgot how to beat at the sight. I know I haven't been the most caring or kind person before, I know I did things that I'm not proud of, and I can only hope that she's willing to accept me regardless.  
I laid my heart out for her, because she's the only woman I ever want to give it to, and she took it with gentle hands and said "Yes, yes Bakaito, of course I want to marry you.".  
It's mind-boggling to me that she wants me, with all my flaws and scars, but she does and I know I'm the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
